My Date with an Alien
by eolhcsullivan452
Summary: Slight mentions of KH3D. Possible series of Beri drabbles. When Eri begins working at Sunshine, everything is as it usually is. When Beat shows up, however, Eri is surprised to note a picture she's coloring looks like the gummi ship. Plagued with wants of her own adventure, Beat shows Eri that she can accomplish the impossible even in everyday affairs.


**My Date with an Alien**

Eri laughed somewhat as she tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. She'd opted to change the color of her pink locks when she'd noted how well the sandy color would go with... Well, her new favorite color of blue. Technically, it was more of her employers' color than her own favorite. Still, Eri was an agreeable person by nature; in the end, instead of getting annoyed with the navy blue everywhere, Eri had chosen to embrace it. In fact, the color of the blouse she was wearing was what was inspiring her new design.

Then again, "new design" might have been saying too much. While it was true her sleeves—that were dangling over the silly coloring book—were making her want to shade in everything blue (and that included her new design ideas), it would be silly to think the picture of a flying saucer soaring over an alien could be a new design. Or was it? Maybe if she just made some adjustments here, and told Shiki to hide the hem the-

"Bwah! Whachu doin' wit that collating book, Eri?"

The afore mentioned girl took a moment to blink confusedly at her customer's question (and not just because he'd said "collating" instead of "coloring"). Then, feeling rather guilty for ignoring her greeter duties, Eri lifted her eyes up from the coloring books they gave to kids, and onto… Beat?! As her usual line of, "Welcome to Sunshine, may I take your order?" died on her lips, the fashion designer found she was able to stammer something else just fine.

"Beat? What are you doing here?" Adjusting the clip in her hair somewhat agitatedly, Eri thought it best to pull her head out of the clouds and, instead, focus on her dear friend standing in front of her. It was her job to serve him, after all. And it had been even before Sunshine had decided to go all sit-downy. Offering Beat the smile she usually saved for Shiki on one of her more insecure days, Eri patted Beat on the arm good naturedly before turning to look for any empty seats. It was odd that Rhyme didn't seem to be with Beat toda-

"Eri, why you still lookin' at the pic of the gummi ship tha' Riku told us 'bout?" Daisukenojo questioned loud enough to pull Eri out of her task (and probably many other people, too). She fought the urge to giggle at how sheepish Beat looked when the crowd began hushing him.

Instead, Eri clapped a hand over her mouth in realizing he was talking about the Keyblade wielders. While Eri hadn't been with her friends in the Realm of Sleep, she'd heard tales about it just like she had the Reaper's Game. It was for this reason Eri chose to regard Beat with a raised eyebrow. Didn't he know he needed to protect the world order?

However, when Eri saw Beat rubbing the back of his neck rather guiltily, her plan died right then and there. She shouldn't scold Beat. He got that enough as it was, according to Rhyme. Besides, if Joshua didn't unnerve Eri so much, she suspected she might have accidentally blabbed about the Reaper's Game from time to time (like Beat had just said this in public).

Putting another reassuring hand on Beat's shoulder, Eri replied, "I didn't even realize this picture could be seen as the gummi ship. It's cool, though, because it makes me feel a part of things more. In fact, it reminds me of a conversation I had with Shiki the other day. That we're all not so different, and I could have even dated Sora or someone,"

The blond haired girl said this somewhat dreamily upon putting her chin in her hand. It wasn't for dating Sora, or anything like that, that Eri was interested. It was more that she wanted to meet him. She wanted to have the adventures her other friends had had. She didn't want to be just a part of Shibuya's noise anymore. She wanted to hel-

"It'd be lame ta date an alien, yo. They'd be too fa' away even monstrosity."

Seeing, not for the fist time, that a boy had gotten jealous over her, Eri decided she wouldn't tell Beat he meant "mentally", but rather she punched him in the arm for his silliness, and to remind him that nothing would change with them.

Eri had always liked Beat. He was very down to Earth. After the Reaper's Game, Shiki and her friends seemed so otherworldly to Eri. But not Beat. And as long as he didn't get overprotective of her like he did with Rhyme, Eri thought she could live with his presence.

However, she did have to poke some fun at him for being a hypocrite. "Says the boy wearing the 'out of this world' shirt," Eri quipped when she succeeded (with much effort) to not look at Beat's t-shirt with a critical eye. He, like Neku, really needed a makeove-

"Oh, jeez!" Eri exclaimed in surprise when Beat seemed to get the upper hand on her by pulling her into a hug, and trapping her head underneath his massive arm. She was about to try tickling Beat to get him to free her, but she found her attempts would have been moot when Beat surprisingly placed a kiss on Eri's cheek and pulled away. For a moment, Eri felt warm and thought she might have been blushing, but it might have just been the heat emitting from Beat's massive form.

Once Eri was back on her feet, she noted that Beat was suddenly looking anywhere but her. Quietly, he whispered, "Just' get me some ramen up in her'."

And as Eri took Beat's face in her hands to turn him to face her, she smiled at him and decided she'd do just that. Even though Sunshine was a burger place, Eri would do the impossible—like her friends had in the past—for this one task.

Ignoring the line growing behind Beat, Eri held his hand in her own, and led him to a booth right next to where she worked. _Yes_, Eri thought, as she felt Beat squeeze her hand back, _I can definitely live with this_. This time she knew for sure, that her sudden warmth was for her blushing. But mostly, she surmised it was for the warmth in her heart that Beat gave her.

**Author's Note: So, I might end up doing a series of one-shots for Beri like I am Joshyme. IDK. Tell me what you think. If I do, though, I think I'll do fewer parts for them. Mainly because I can't write Beat's dialogue (seriously, if someone can help me with that, it'd be greatly appreciated), but also because we don't really know Eri, sadly.**

**Still, I'll do my best if I end up committing to this. This pairing needs more love. Spread the love, people!**

**Also, would anyone be interested in making a Beat/Eri group on deviantArt? I don't think they have one as of yet.**

**Anyway, this fic is really cute and fluffy. I like it. It's nice to learn how to write fluff again.**

**Anyway, review if you liked this, too?**

**-Shanna **


End file.
